Our Future And Our Happiness
by Deauliaas
Summary: Kisah kita berbeda dari mereka. Sangat berbeda. Bukan 'Romeo dan Juliet' ataupun 'Cinderella'. Ini kisah kita, kisah yang berbeda namun berkesan / Fanfic pertama di Vocaloid. Mind to read and review :)


Title: Our Future and Our Happiness

Pair: Shion Kaito and Megurine Luka

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy and Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya-_-v ini serius .w.

.

Warning: Typo/misstypo, ngga nyambung dan ide pasaran

.

.

Happy reading minna~

"_Kau tahu? Semakin hari, kau semakin terlihat cantik,"_

Wajah Luka memerah meli—ah, lebih tepatnya membaca pesan yang dibawakan oleh burung merpati ini. Lalu, Luka dengan cepat menulis balasan pesan tersebut dan mengikatkannya dikaki sang merpati tadi.

"_Kau jangan menggombal, Kaito no baka!"_

Kaito hanya tertawa membaca pesan balasan yang disampaikan oleh Luka sang Tuan Puteri. Ya, Luka memang seorang Puteri Kerajaan. Hati Kaito terasa tercubit, mengingat bahwa dia sekarang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan Puteri yang terhormat itu. Kalian jangan berpikir bahwa ini adalah kisah percintaan seorang pemuda miskin dengan seorang gadis yang kaya raya. Jika kalian berpikir begitu, maka kalian salah besar. Mengapa? Karena, Kaito juga seorang Pangeran di Negerinya.

Kaito terpaksa melakukannya, karena keluarga dari kedua belah pihak tidak merestui keduanya. Kalian pasti sudah sering membaca kisah dan dongeng tentang sepasang manusia yang merupakan anak adam serta anak hawa jatuh cinta, namun ditentang oleh keluarga Kerajaan, karena kedua Kerajaan itu merupakan rival lama?

Kaito menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia menelan kenyataan tersebut dan dirinya sering merutuk nasib. Kenapa dongeng terkutuk tersebut harus hadir di antara kisah cinta dia dengan Luka?

Lalu, Kaito menulis balasan di kertas dan menggulungnya kemudian mengikatkannya dengan seutas pita berwarna merah di kaki sang burung merpati. Sebelum menerbangkannya, Kaito menyempatkan diri untuk mencium paruh sang merpati, lalu ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Luka di balkon di tingkatan kedua istana Kerajaan. Melihat wajah Luka yang memerah, membuat Kaito tersenyum kecil.

Merpati yang diterbangkan Kaito hinggap di jari telunjuknya. Luka mencium paruh merpati dan langsung membuka pesan dari Kaito—pangerannya.

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum penjaga menemukanku di sini. Oyasumi, my Princess. Aku besok akan datang lagi. Dan jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Percayalah bahwa kita akan bahagia esok hari nanti._

_Your Prince, Shion Kaito."_

Luka melihat ke bawah—lebih tepatnya luar pagar Kerajaan dan matanya sudah tidak mendapati Kaito berdiri di sekitar situ lagi. Lambat namun pasti, air mata Luka kembali menetes—mengabaikan pesan dari Kaito yang menyuruhnya jangan kembali menangis. Beranjak dari tempatnya, Luka membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

Luka membuka kotak itu dan memasukkan pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Kaito hari ini. Ia memang selalu menyimpan seluruh pesan yang dikirim oleh Kaito. Menyimpannya seolah itu hal yang paling berharga dibandingkan seluruh harta milik keluarganya.

Setelah menyimpan kotak itu kembali, Luka memasukkan sang burung merpati yang sangat berjasa itu ke dalam sangkarnya. Menutup jendela balkon, menutup tirai dan Luka merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Ia berdoa dan berharap, semoga saat ia bangun nanti, semua yang menjadi penghalang hubungannya lenyap bagaikan debu yang disapu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanannya pulang menuju Kerajaannya, Kaito melamunkan nasibnya dan Luka saat ini. Ingin rasanya Kaito mengakhiri peperangan antara Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya dengan Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh ayah Luka.

"Bukankah jika salah kedua Kerajaan bersatu itu lebih bagus?" Kaito bermonolog sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka sedang terbaring miring terlonjak kaget saat ada yang mengetuk kaca pintu balkon kamarnya. Ia beranjak menuju pintu dan menyibak tirai coklat pudarnya. Luka tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok Kaito yang berdiri diluar pintu balkon. Ia membuka pintu dengan senang hati dan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kaito.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" tanya Luka sambil melihat wajahh kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang membukakan pintu balkon untukku, _Hime_," jawab Kaito sambil mengecup pipi Luka.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa naik ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyubit pelan pinggang Kaito.

"Aww—aku tak menyangka. Ternyata, putri yang lemah lembut memiliki kekuatan mengerikan seperti ini. Aww—" Kaito mengaduh pelan, karena Luka menyubitnya kembali.

"Gampang saja. Aku menggunakan tangga lipat itu. Aku harap kau mau menyimpannya, aku bisa kelelahan jika terus membawa tangga itu," jelas Kaito sesudah Luka menghentikan acara menyubit pinggangnya.

Luka kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kaito seraya menggumamkan kata, _"Aku mencintaimu,"_ dan dibalas Kaito dengan gumaman, _"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"_

Mereka merebahkan di atas kasur milik Luka. Kaito memberikan kecupan kasih sayang di wajah dan leher Luka.

"Eengh~ Kaito. He-hentikan… _Ba_-_baka_…" Luka mendesah tertahan saat Kaito mengecup lama lehernya.

Kaito meneruskan kegiatannya mengecup leher Luka, "Eengh~~ Aah~ Ka-Kai… uhh… to~"

Kaito melepaskan kecupannya dan terkekeh pelan, "Hahaa… maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahan menggodamu. Kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, bahwa aku akan menyentuhmu bila kita sudah menikah bukan?"

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, _Baka no Hentai_," cicit Luka dengan wajah memerah dan Kaito kembali tertawa.

Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan dan akhirnya Luka bersuara.

"Hei, Kaito. Apakah kisah kita yang tidak direstui ini akan berakhir seperti _Romeo dan Juliet_ yang meminum racun atau _Cinderella_ yang hidup bahagia dengan pangeran impiannya?" Luka bergumam lebih tepatnya bertanya kepada Kaito.

"Hm? Aku pastikan kisah kita tidak akan seperti _Romeo Juliet_ ataupun seperti _Cinderella_. Karena, kita akan mengukir dongeng kita sendiri. Entah itu dengan akhir yang bahagia atau akhir yang menyedihkan," ucap Kaito sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luka dengan lembut dan sesekali menyesapi wangi rambut Luka.

"Tapi, aku ingin kisah kita seperti _Romeo Juliet_ yang mati bersama, namun dengan akhir seperti _Cinderella_, yaitu hidup bahagia selamanya," gumam Luka sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kaito.

"Kupastikan kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda," janji Kaito kepada Luka. Saat Kaito menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luka, ternyata dirinya mendapati Luka sudah tertidur. Mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Luka dan bergumam,

"_Oyasumi_,_ My beloved Princess_," dan Kaito ikut tertidur di sebelah Luka dalam posisi yang berpelukan. Wajah mereka damai. Biarkanlah mereka memiliki wajah damai ini, walaupun untuk sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka kebingungan dalam kamarnya. Tumben sekali dia mendengar seluruh penjaganya berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Apalagi ini masih pagi hari—ayam jantan baru saja berkokok. Luka yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat itu pula, ia melihat—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito berlari menerobos para penjaga di Kerajaan yang dipimpin Ayahanda Luka. Membuka pintu istana dan berlari menelusuri lorong istana. Demi menemukan tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamar 'Sang Puteri'.

Setelah menemukan tangga utama, Kaito berlari menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan para penjaga yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Selama berlari, Kaito menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mengingat letak kamar Luka.

Saat melihat salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat kepala bersurai merah muda menyembul keluar pintu, Kaito mempercepat larinya—

_**BRAAKK… CKLEK…**_

—dan pintu kamar pun tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam.

"Kai… Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau nekat sekali," tutur Luka yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kita kabur," ucap Kaito tegas.

"A-apa?"

"Aku rasa kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Luka,"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Luka yang kebingungan

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Cepatla—" ucapan Kaito terpotong, karena—

**BRAAK!**

—pintu kamar Luka sudah didobrak paksa.

Luka dan Kaito yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Mereka melihat beberapa pengawal Kerajaan, serta Ayahanda Luka berada di sana.

Sang Ayah pun maju ke arah mereka berdua. Tak segan-segan ia menarik lengan putrinya yang masih ditahan oleh tangan Kaito.

"Berani sekali kau datang kemari," ucap Ayahanda Luka.

"…"

Kaito terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukannya ia tak bisa menjawab, melainkan enggan menjawab.

"Aku tahu—" ucap Ayahanda Luka sehingga mengalihkan perhatian mata Kaito.

Karena melihat Kaito yang diam saja, Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—kau berniat menculik putriku bukan? Sehingga kalian bisa menjadikannya umpan agar Kerajaan kami tunduk kepada Kerajaan kalian? Licik kali otak kalian!" sinis Ayahanda Luka.

Luka yang berusaha membela Kaito, ucapannya harus terpotong oleh ucapan Ayahnya sendiri,

"Luka! Kenapa kau membelanya? Ingat Luka! Dia itu dari Kerajaan Negeri seberang yang merupakan musuh kita," ucap Ayahanda Luka sedikit membentak putrinya tersebut.

"Tapi, bukankah jika kedua Kerajaan yang sudah lama berperang disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan akan berdamai?"

"Cih! Mungkin jika kita melakukan hal itu dengan Kerajaan lain, hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Tapi, melakukannya dengan Kerajaan mereka? Jangan harap!" jelas Ayahanda dengan murka.

Kaito yang mendengar dialog antara anak-ayah tersebut sengaja memotongnya,

"Luka! Kau ikut aku atau kau ingin tetap di sini sebagai seorang Puteri Kerajaan yang dikekang oleh Ayahnya sendiri?"

Luka yang kebingungan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, terus menggerakkan bola matanya. Kaito. Ayahanda. Kaito. Ayahanda. Kaito. Begitu seterusnya, sampai terdengar hembusan nafas dari bibir Luka.

"Maaf—

—Aku memilih menjadi Puteri Kerajaan," jawab Luka mantab.

Kaito terkekeh sebentar, lalu berjalan kehadapan Luka dan berkata, "Aku rasa kisah kita berdua bukan seperti kisah _Romeo Juliet _maupun _Cinderella_. Melainkan gabungan keduanya, _Romeo untuk Cinderella_. Yang di mana sang _**Romeo**_** rela menderita demi sang **_**Cinderella**_** yang ternyata akan hidup bahagia**,"

Lalu, Kaito berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mempedulikan air mata yang turun dengan deras dari mata indah Luka. Kaito berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu.

"Kita berperang. Seminggu lagi. Kami tunggu kalian di tanah lapang yang terletak 10 km arah Barat Daya Kerajaan ini,"

Dan Kaito pun benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari lagi sebelum peperangan antara kedua Kerajaan tiba. Hati Luka benar-benar resah dan ia merasakan firasat. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah firasat itu untuk siapa.

Luka meneteskan air mata itu lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Dia ingin bahagia. Bersama sang Pangeran impiannya, Shion Kaito.

Bicara soal Kaito, semenjak kejadian menegangkan yang terjadi di kamarnya, Kaito tidak pernah datang ataupun mengirimkan pesan lewat merpati seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin bahagia dengan Kaito," tangisan Luka pun semakin deras disertai pekikan-pekikan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Luka menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. Ia sudah memutuskan suatu hal dan Ia berharap agar Kaito pun memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam di tempat peperangan berlangsung, menampilkan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Korban perang yang mati jasadnya tergeletak di mana-mana.

Warna merah darah menjadi warna yang paling mendominasi disana. Suara pedang beradu, meriam menjerit melontarkan peluru raksasa, suara jeritan semangat, suara jeritan kesakitan, bau anyir darah. Semuanya menjadi satu.

**ZRAASH!**

**TRIING!**

"Rasakan ini!"

"Kerajaan kami akan menang!"

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

**ZRAASH!**

**TRIING! TRIING!**

**BUM!**

Begitulah sekiranya suara-suara yang terdengar di medan perang itu.

Kita lihat sang tokoh utama laki-laki sedang mengayunkan padangnya dengan indah ke arah musuhnya.

**JLEEB**

Terbunuh lagi satu.

**TRIING!**

Kali ini ayunan pedang Kaito dapat ditahan oleh seseorang. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa lawannya sekarang.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Menggunakan gaun merah jambu dengan aksen renda berwarna putih. Dan di wajahnya mengalir deras air mata.

"Lu-Luka?!"

"Hai," sapa Luka dengan nada yang tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa terbunuh, _Baka_!" hardik Kaito

Luka mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Menyentuh ujung pedang Kaito dan menaruhnya tepat di depan perut rampingnya, membuat Kaito terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang ka—" ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh ucapan Luka yang masih dipenuhi nada keputus asaan.

"Kau tahu? Aku, ah bukan—maksudku kita akan mengukir dongeng kita di sini. Menjadi _**Cinderella yang rela meninggalkan segalanya demi sang Romeo**_," Luka mengutarakan keputusannya kepada Kaito dengan wajah tersenyum dan wajah yang masih dibanjiri oleh air mata.

Kaito yang paham maksud dari perkataan Luka, akhirnya juga ikut mengarahkan ujung pedang milik Luka ke depan perutnya.

"Kau tahu, Kaito? Malam ini kau terlihat gagah sekali," Luka terkekeh pelan, walau air mata masih saja menetes.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Kaito yang melihat Luka menutup matanya, perlahan ia pun menutup matanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menggumamkan kalimat, "_Aku mencintaimu,_"

**ZRAASH!**

Mereka berdua sama-sama memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut mereka, setelah mereka berdua menghunuskan pedang ke perut satu sama lain. Membuka mata perlahan dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ka-kau… tahu… Lu…ka?" tanya Kaito terengah-engah.

"A…ap… ap… a?" Luka pun menjawabnya dengan terengah pula.

"A… pa… kau… ma…sih… bisa berja… ugh~ lan?" tanya Kaito dan Luka hanya mengangguk lemah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, mereka mencabut pedang masing-masing. Kaito lalu menaikkan Luka ke atas kuda yang ada di dekat situ dan Kaito membawa Luka ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja dari masing-masing Kerajan terpaksa meninggalkan medan perang, setelah mendapat kabar dari pihak Kerajaan masing-masing.

"_Tuan Puteri Luka melarikan diri dari bunker. Dan dia juga membawa salah satu senjata yang ada di dalam ruang penyimpanan senjata,"_

"_Pangeran Kaito menghilang dari medan perang dan salah satu kuda Kerajaan hilang,"_

Mereka berdua bersama beberapa pengawal Kerajaan, pergi untuk mencari Putera dan Puteri kedua Kerajaan itu.

Memakan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan anak mereka. Namun, apa yang mereka temukan membuat mereka tercengang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuda yang membawa Kaito dan Luka sudah berhenti di tempat yang diinginkan Kaito. Kaito dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha menurunkan Luka yang sudah mulai melemah.

"Uugh~ Ka… kau… tahu… Lu…Luka?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah yang menahan sakit. Luka menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan sudah kesekian kalinya mereka memuntahkan darah dari mulut masing-masing.

Keadaan Kaito mau pun Luka sama-sama menyedihkan. Bekas hunusan pedang di perut masing-masing, serta noda bekas muntahan darah mereka sudah ada di mana-mana.

Dengan perlahan, Kaito meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Luka dan menggenggam tangan Luka dengan tangan yang satunya—posisi berdansa.

Luka juga mengambil posisi seperti orang yang sedang berdansa dan dengan perlahan mereka menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah Luka yang menangis dan menahan sakit. Melihat wajah Luka yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Kaito ikut menangis.

Lama mereka berdansa ditemani sinar rembulan yang hanya muncul seperti mata sabit, bintang-bintang yang berhambur, serta beberapa kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekitar danau tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Luka menaruh kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat di dada Kaito. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan dan terasa berat. Luka merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kaito yang masih senantiasa menopang tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup, namun nafasnya masih bisa Kaito dengar.

Kaito mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya dia katakana dalam keadaan normal,

"Se… sebena…r…nya… ugh~ a… ku… be… ber…niat me…lama…rmu di ugh~ sini," Kaito tertawa diakhir ucapannya dan mulai menangis.

"Be… benar…kah?" Luka berkata lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Hmm… dan… kita… a…kan meng…u…kir… dongeng -ohok- kita… di… sini," lirih Kaito disertai muntahan darahnya—lagi.

Luka hanya tersenyum lirih dan air matanya bertambah deras mendengar penuturan Kaito. Kaito yang melihat mata Luka menutup rapat dan merasakan tubuh Luka yang seutuhnya bertopang pada tubuhnya, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan melanjutkan acara '_berdansa_'nya—walau berat.

Kaito memegang dagu Luka dan perlahan pula Ia melumat lembut bibir Luka yang sudah dingin namun masih berwarna merah—akibat darah.

"_**Aku mencintaimu**_,"

Itulah kalimat terakhir Kaito sebelum benar-benar ambruk sambil memeluk Luka di atasnya dan menghembuskan seluruh nafas yang tersisa dalam paru-parunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata banyak yang menyaksikan kisah roman tersebut dari jarak yang agak jauh—karena tidak ingin merusak moment yang sudah mereka ciptakan.

**.**

**.**

"_Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil mengukir dongeng mereka sendiri. Bukan __**Romeo Juliet **__ataupun__** Cinderella**__. Melainkan kisah mereka berdua sendiri._

_Mungkin takdir mereka berhenti di sini, namun kebahagiaan mereka baru akan dimulai"_

_**Deauliaas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N :**

**Haloooo~~~ Saya pendatang baru di fandom Vocaloid ini :) saya datang dari fandom Naruto'-')/ Ini fanfic ke-8 saya, tapi yang pertama dengan fandom vocaloid :)**

**Mudah-mudahan fanfic ini memuaskan ya~ walau authornya sendiri kurang puas /dor**

**Oiya, ini juga fanfic pertama dengan genre romance/tragedy yang aku buat loh :3 Kalo kalian tanya kenapa aku membuat fanfic dengan pair Kaito-Luka, jawabannya simple: **_**Saya suka dengan couple Kaito-Luka**_** ini :/3 walaupun nonpopular m(TAT)m**

**Yaap~~ cukup bacotan dari saya. Adakah yang berminat review fanfic saya yang ngga nyambung ini-_-b**

**Arigatchuuuu~~~ :***


End file.
